The Systems Alliance Navy
This is the Systems Alliance navy, for those of you who play Mass Effect you know what it means for those who don't it represents humanity. Anyways this navy is dedicated to protecting both smaller navies and assisting larger ones. to show allegiance please put SA, SSVor SCV If you wanna show some patriotism paint your ships White and dark gray with blue Application to enter message me here with your finished application 1. Why Do You Want To Join ? 2. What Will You Bring ? 3. What Is Your Flagship ? 4. What Is Your Game Center ID ? 5. What Other Navies Or Fleets Are You Involved In ? 6. Will you remain loyal in hardship ? Members If a talented, experienced and well known leader or second in command of a major fleet whishes to lead us then I will hand over the leadership *'Admiral of the Navy: '''Owlfeathers0117- Specializes in battlecruisers, frigates, submarines and destroyers, also a commander in the ISAF. *'Fleet Admiral''' Yamato287: Supplier Of Super-Warships To The SAN , And Involved In Many Other Navies. *'Admiral Sambobsung': Provides Carriers, Destroyer and Battleships. Also likes to build Arsenal ships, bases and fortresses. *'Admiral Yamato287': Supplier Of Super-Warships To The SAN , And Involved In Many Other Navies. *'Admiral PhantomXT Ace Mx: '''Provides Intel, Battleships, Frigates, Destroyers and Hybrids, and involved in some other navies as well. * '''Vice Admiral Natronix': Provides Hybrids, and any ship needed. *'Vice Admiral Alpha 2901': Suplier of battleships and hybrids. Ships SSV Longbow.jpg|SSV Longbow, a Systems Alliance frigate. SSV Ghost.jpg|The SSV Ghost is a trimaran destroyer meant for fast strikes on enemy vessels. SSV Banshee.jpg|The SSV Banshee, a Systems Alliance submarine with four underwater torpedo tubes. Moves at a speed of 51.9 knots. SSV Reignite.jpg|The SSV Reignite, a heavy battlecruiser in service with the Systems Alliance Navy. Admiral Owlfeathers0117's flagship. sr117.JPG|the SR-117 Nova class destroyer, it is optimized for ASuW sr17.JPG|The SR-17 Wyvern command ship, in the absence of battleships or super warships, this ship assumes command magellan.JPG|the SR-90 Magellan is a light freighter designed for transporting high priority cargo and can serve as a combat vessel with it's missiles and Mk45s SASurkesh.JPG|the SA Sur'kesh is a small multi purpose facility and hosts guns and a 77 storg airwing sr99.JPG|The SR-99 Firestorm heavy battleship is a strong force with 12000 strength and 3149 toughness sr101.JPG|The SR-101 Oblivion's Edge is a super warship and Fleet admiral Scoutuwulf575's offical flagship SSV Peregrine.jpg|The Peregrine-class air/space interceptor is a small 40 meter long spacecraft used for shooting down enemy satellites and spacecraft. It is armed with two wing-mounted missile launchers. SSV Ascending_Storm_Update.jpg|The SSV Ascending Storm, a highly advanced ship with carrier capabilities and a large battery of rocket launchers and Mk.45 guns. It is also the only ship in the Systems Alliance fleet currently capable of carrying the larger Peregrine-class interceptors, which are held in four docking bays on the ship's sides. SSV Kestrel.jpg|The SSV Kestrel Aerial Command Post, our first capital ship capable of air/space travel. Carries a large battery of anti-ship and anti-air weapons, as well as a small air wing. SSV Behemoth.jpg|SSV Behemoth, a flying battleship with heavy armor and weaponry. SSV Blazing Dawn.jpg|The SSV Blazing Dawn, the third of our aerial capital ships and a airborne carrier. Capable of carrying over 100 aircraft. SSVHornet.PNG|The SSV Hornet is a powerful escort carrier SSVOBLIVION.PNG|The SSV Oblivion arsenal battleship can effortesly attack both cities fortresses and hold it's own a gainst smaller craft and aircraft due to it's great weapon diversity SSVWYVERN.PNG|the SSV Wyvern was meant to escort the SSV Conduit and provide mild fire support The N7 fleet The N7 fleet is a fleet where only the most decorated, powerful or advanced ships in our fleet may serve the Insigna is a 2x2x2 block of white on the left and a identically large square of red Stratos.jpg|The SSV Stratos, though not particularly tough, was put in because of its extremely large and and sophisticated communications array. SSV Polaris2.jpg|The SSV Polaris earned her place in the N7 ranks due to her prototype damage mitigation field. SSVCONDUIT.PNG|The SSV conduit is a very powerful super battle ship with 18 railguns and Scoutwulf575's Flagship Category:Flagged